Cheater, Cheater!
by Igotztoomanynames
Summary: Francis has been cheating on Alice for a long time, and when she finally catches him, what will happen? FrUk, eventual onesided FrUk and UsUk FemUk
1. Chapter 1

"Dump him, Allie. He's no good for you." Alice Kirkland whispered quietly to herself, letting tears fall freely from her eyes. She chuckled through the tears. It really was funny. She had trusted him a countless number of times because she loved him and he loved her. Believed every lie he told. But this time she caught him in the act. There was no denying the truth this time.

Her phone buzzed again and she looked down. This was the 15th text from Francis.

_I love you, Alice. Forgive me?_

My phone buzzed again. 16th.

_Do you want to break up? I won't consider us over unless you say the word._

She knew that she still loved him with all her heart. Having him cheat on her really hurt, but she didn't think it could even compare to the him leaving and taking her heart with him.

17th.

_Mon petit fleur? Please answer me._

She wasn't going to.

* * *

"Allie! Stop being a hermit and get your ass out of your room!" Dylan yelled, pounding on the outside of her door.

"Please just go away..."

"Allie, I'm coming in, okay?" He said in a kind, soft tone. The door opened revealing a boy with dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes identical to hers. "Come on, tell big brother Wales what happened." Dylan set Alice's head on his lap and stroked her hair softly.

"It was that bloody frog. He cheated on me. I caught him in bed with another girl." His hands fisted themselves in her hair and he stiffed, but remained calm.

"I found out he's been sneaking around for a long time and lying to me about it. I can't believe I trusted him." She felt a thumb wipe away a tear she didn't know had fallen, "I have 17 texts from him apologizing. I'm not planning to respond, but I have school tomorrow and I don't know how to face him."

"I don't know what to tell you Allie, except to forget about him. I know he has your heart, but you need to take it back and give it to someone who will put it back together, not break it."

Alice chuckled, "Big Brother, I never knew you could be so sappy." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

"Yeah, I know. There's nothing any of us wouldn't do for you Allie, and we'd all like to have at it with that Frog-Faced punk."

"The perk of having three older brothers that can kick ass." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. Now go to sleep, Allie."


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Allie! The Sun says get the hell up or I fry your fucking face off!" Alice's oh-so-wonderful brother, Allistor, shouted, smirking.

"Go to hell, bloody wanker..." She mumbled, throwing her pillow at his face and turning over.

"Fine then, be that way...that means I'll have to bring out the TICKLE MONSTER!" Allistor mercilessly tickled his younger sister, who was laughing breathlessly.

"Lissy, you haven't used the tickle monster since I was seven." Alice smiled up at him.

"This is special circumstances. I'm in a good mood since Dylan said I get to kick someone's ass soon. It'll be good for me." He chuckled, "Allie, don't smoke. Withdrawal's a bitch. Dylan made some breakfast for ya. It looks good as hell. Won't let us have any, the bastard."

"Us?" Alice asked, raising an inquinsitive blonde brow.

"Yes, us. Eily's here, and she's pissed."

"Great. Just great." Alice said sarcastically, scratching at the light sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheekbones, a feature she and Eily shared. "I'm going to eat." She curtsied in her light blue nightgown and walked gracefully down the stairs to eat.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The Norwegian boy asked his best friend once again.

"Yes. I am also concerned." The Icelandic male looked at Alice warily, who shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I assure you, I'm fine." she reassured them, rolling her eyes. "I'm done with that Frog."

"Francis is coming over here." shouted, standing on the table and pointing at him. This attracted the attention of the entire lunchroom.

"Mon amour, can we please talk?" Francis begged.

"No."

"Why not, mon petit fleur?" Alice snorted, finally looking at the face she once loved.

"Are you **_serious_**, you Frog?" she asked, "Do you really want to know why I don't want to talk to you?" She stood up angrily, glaring at her ex with clenched fists, "You bloody **_cheated_ **on me, you wanker! That's unforgivable! And I don't want to even see your stupid face again, because all I'll ever see is that moment when I caught you two. Not just kissing, but having **_sex!_ **How can you expect me to just get over that, Francis. I _**loved** _you. I did. But now, all I want is for you to go away, FrogFace!"

"But fleur..." Francis looked hurt.

"GO. AWAY." Alice hissed, turning around back to her friends, noticing the entire lunchroom gaping at the usually ladylike girl. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? TURN AROUND." She closed her eyes, "Come on Flying Mint Bunny. We're leaving.

* * *

**_So...should I have NorwayXEngland, IcelandXEngland, or USXUK? So conflicted!_**


End file.
